This invention relates to a screen and more particularly to a flexible screen which may be quickly and easily positioned in a car garage door opening to prevent insects, leaves, etc. from entering the garage when the garage door is open or partially open.
The door of a car garage is frequently left open which permits insects, leaves, etc. to enter the same. There are many times when it is desirable to be able to use the interior of the garage as a patio or the like and the ability of insects, leaves, etc. to enter the interior thereof is troublesome. Further, it is sometimes desirable to leave the garage door partially open such as when it is desired to ventilate the garage during periods when pets are housed therein. Even with the garage door partially open, leaves and insects find their way into the interior of the garage.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a flexible screen which may be readily extended across a car garage opening.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a screen for a garage door which is readily mounted therein and which has a double zipper provided therein to provide entry into the garage or to provide an exit therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a screen for a garage door which does not detract from the appearance of the garage when the screen is not being used.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a screen for a garage door which is durable in use, refined in appearance and economical of manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.